Computers may have multiple connectivity options. For example, a wireless mobile computer (e.g., laptop) may have multiple wireless connectivity options including WLAN (wireless local area network), WWAN (wireless wide area network) (e.g., HSDPA (high speed downlink packet access)), WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), and so on. The options may provide connectivity between a computer and a network. For example, connectivity may be established between a link layer on a wireless laptop and an access point (AP) for a network.
Conventional approaches for supporting multiple connectivity may have experienced issues associated with supporting multiple and different hardware components and/or software elements (e.g., application, driver) for different types of credentials and connectivity. For example, with SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) authentication, a platform may have experienced costs associated with a SIM, a SIM reader, and host software for credential management. If a credential was stored on a network module (e.g., WiMAX card), the costs may have included additional FLASH memory, additional processing logic, and additional executable instructions for credential management. The costs may be related to memory for storing and logic for processing an ICCID (international circuit card identifier) to uniquely identify a SIM, logic for processing an IMSI (International Mobile Subscriber Identity) stored on an operator network, memory for storing and logic for processing a Ki (authentication Key) to authenticate a SIM on a mobile network, and so on. Conventional approaches may also have experienced issues with security since mobile (e.g., wireless) platforms may be open platforms towards which the unscrupulous have turned their attention.